bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayne Van Helsing
Rayne Van Helsing, or just "Rayne" for short, also called The Daywalker, is a powerful dhampir and is also one of the five main protagonist of the series. She is the creation of the Original Vampire Dracula and the daughter of a man named Alexander and a woman named Christina Van Helsing. She is the god-daughter of Oracle, close friends with Sidney and Nigel, and the soul mate of Mia. Rayne is also an ancestor of Abraham Van Helsing. She is strong, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring, friendly, and stubborn, fowled-mouthed, and seductive (when needed). However, being a nearly 300 year old Dhampir, Rayne's life has been filled with blood, war, suffering, loss, pain and betrayal. But despite this, Rayne's life also has good in it, as she herself also looks for the best in people. When Rayne was only a child, about 13 years old, her mother, Christina Van Helsing, was raped and murdered by a powerful vampire lord named Kagan. After her mother was killed, her mothers old friend and guardian angel, Oracle, took Rayne in and raised her as if she was his own daughter. Then Oracle brought her to the Order of the Church, a secret organization who works to destroy all supernatural evil, and taught her how to fight supernatural creatures. Since her death, Rayne has been looking for Kagan all over the world. She eventually found and killed him with the help of the vampire slayer Mia. Rayne is still coping with her mothers' death, even though it was over 270 years ago. Additionally, Rayne is arguably the most famous known Dhampir, being known by many supernaturals throughout the world and having gained a reputation for herself through killing a variety of supernatural creatures, including vampires. Currently, Rayne, along with Oracle, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel, is supernatural private detective, who is thrust into the role of defending ordinary people across the world against dark, evil supernatural forces from beyond. History Early Life Although not much is known about her childhood, Rayne was born in the year 1727 in Romania and lived happily with her mother Christina. Mother's Death, 1740 But one day, after Raynes 13th birthday, vampire lord named Kagan came and killed Rayne's mother. While Rayne was hiding from Kagan, she witnessed the whole thing. When Kagan left and disappeared, Rayne came out of hiding and looked at her mother's motionless body and cried so hard in sadness and agony, but a friend of her mothers appeared behind her and comforted Rayne. That friend was Oracle, Christina's Guardian Angel. Training So Oracle took Rayne in and practically raised her. He also told her what she is and what Kagan was and what was going on. He told her about how supernatural creatures roam the Earth and how there are hunters that hunt them. So he got Rayne accepted as a member of the Order of the Church and Oracle taught her how to hunt, how to fight, and how to live as a supernatural hunter. And so Rayne began hunting supernatural creatures when she was 13 years of age. Deliverance, 1881 In 1881, Rayne traveled from New York City to the quiet, peaceful town of Deliverance, Montana, to answer the distressed call of her friends, Vince and Bernadette, only to find them lying dead in the yard, with no trace of their children, William and Jessie. She rides into Deliverance proper to see if she can find the children. No sooner does she get there but that she is met by Sheriff Cobden (now a vampire) and his two vampire deputies who warn her not to use her guns in their town and send her over to "the Pit" (the Mayor's house) where she can find employment and get prettied up. Rayne heads over to the Pit where she encounters an old adversary, Flintlock Hogan (Mike Dopud), who invites her to join his poker game with his friends Irish Mick (Vincent Gale) and Kentucky (Steffen Mennekes). When Rayne wins the hand, a fight breaks out, and Hogan suggests they take it outside. Once outside, they face each other, draw their guns, and shoot. Hogan drops to the ground and begins to disintegrate. "Bad reaction to some bullets, some holy water, and some garlic," Rayne explains to onlookers. When Kentucky and Irish Mick rush her, Rayne shoots them, too, and they also disintegrate. Sheriff Cobden and his two deputies pounce on Rayne, knock her out, and place her in a jail cell to await hanging at midnight. When Rayne regains consciousness, she is approached by Newton Piles who wants to interview her for his paper. Rayne is more interested in finding out about Billy and his plans. Piles doesn't know very much, but the guy in the next cell turns out to be Brimstone. Muller (Brendan Fletcher) has been following Billy ever since Cheyenne, Wyoming and is on to Billy's plan to use the railroad to send out vampires. Unfortunately, midnight comes around too quickly. When the vampires take out Muller and hang him, it then becomes Rayne's turn. She is led to the gallows, the rope is placed around her neck, and the mayor is forced to read the charges and verdict against her. At the very last minute, however, Rayne breaks loose from the straps binding her hands and cuts the hanging rope. Bartender Bob tosses Rayne her swords, and she uses them to slice the Sheriff's throat before he can knock her out again. She then leaps into a nearby river while the bullets keep flying at her. Having been hit by several bullets, Rayne is pulled out of the river by none other then her guardian angel Oracle and also Pat Garret, who watched her kill those three vampires the other night. Garret is also a vampire hunter and, in fact, while Rayne's hanging was going on, he burned down the Deliverance train station to prevent the train from coming through. When Rayne tells him that she's going to need blood to survive and explains that she is a Dhampir, not a vampire, Pat willingly slices his arm and allows her to feed on his blood. Once Rayne is healed enough to ride, Oracle tells Rayne he's got other things to take care of and disappears and Garret suggest that they get a few more hands to help them rid the world of filthy vampire scum. The first addition to their hunting team is the Preacher, actually a wanted criminal who wanders around bilking money from religious repentant. Rayne then talks the gunman-for-hire known as Slimebag Franson to ride with them. Come nightfall, the four vampire hunters load up on silver bullets and garlic, pledge their allegiance to Brimstone, and go riding into Deliverance. Between the four of them, and someone with a Gatling gun, they manage to take out their share of vampires, while the townsfolk watch safely from inside the saloon. Rayne hears children crying in one of the buildings and carefully tries to enter the room. As she opens the door, a weight is tripped and nooses around the children's neck begin to tighten. Only by holding the rope that keeps the weight from falling can Rayne keep the children from being hanged. Seated in a chair and watching, vampire Billy laughs as one of the children falls and is strangled to death by his noose. In the saloon, Newton Piles (who has merely been observing up until this point) snaps. He chides the townspeople for sitting by idly while Rayne and her friends risk their lives to save the town's children. Piles' sermon inspires Mayor Holden to pick up his rifle and dare the others to join him, but they still hang back, so Piles and the mayor go outside to face the vampires alone. The mayor is shot immediately, and Piles runs back into the saloon, once again daring the townspeople to take up their arms and fight. Finally, Martha grabs her rifle, goes outside, and shoots one of the vampires. Rayne has managed, in one fell swoop, to drop the weight and slice the ropes from the necks of the surviving children. She and Billy face each other with their swords. Their fight takes them outside, where Slimebag and Preacher have been killed. Rayne manages to slice the tips off Billy's swords, so he pulls out his guns. Before Billy can shoot Rayne, however, Garret grabs the handle of the Gatling gun and empties the bullets into Billy. Rayne finishes him off with a stake through the heart made from a snapped off fork-handle. The children are reunited with their parents. The next day, Rayne prepares to head for Tombstone where Wyatt Earp is having problems battling the Clanton Vampires. Garret offers to join her, but Rayne rides off alone. The Titanic, 1912 When Rayne and Oracle were on the titanic, a group of witches sunk the ship and tried to capture Oracle and take his power, alas they failed, especially when dealing with Rayne. Babe Ruth, 1932 Rayne mentioned that both she and Oracle watched Babe Ruth's game during then 1932 world baseball series. She even described that on his next pitch, Ruth had a towering, 400foot home run and said that's how he became a legend. World War II, 1943 In the World War II, Rayne mentioned that she fought against Nazis in Europe and joined the group of resistance led by Nathaniel Gregor. When they attacked a train expecting to find weapons, they found people that are going to concentration camp. Rayne was shot by a soldier and her blood drops on the face of Commandant Ekart Brand, a Nazi leader whose target is to inject Adolf Hitler with Rayne's blood in an attempt to transform him into a dhampir and attain immortality. She killed him but he then turned into a powerful vampire. Then Rayne needed to fix the problem, otherwise Hitler may achieve her power with the research of Doctor Mangler. Fort Douglas, 2002 Rayne was hunting a Shtriga and appeared just in time to save Sidney and drive the Shtriga away. Oracle appeared and healed Sidney. Rayne also never completed the hunt as when she tried to find it, the Shtriga was gone and didn't resurface until 2006. The Series Season 1 Unnatural Pilot Sometime in the year 2015, when the vampire slayer Mia and her watcher Nigel came to Rome hunting a large group of vampires and saving a friend of Mia's, they were out numbered and had no escape. But Rayne dropped in unannounced and saved them. Personality Rayne is a very complex young woman. She is enigmatic, knowledgeable, witty, seductive (when need be), extremely confident in her abilities, sarcastic, empathetic, patient, quiet, calm, almost always soft-spoken, and somewhat dispassionate, rarely showing any sign of anger, alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress. Due to her upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also strong-willed, stubborn, foul-mouthed, somewhat tomboyish, tenacious, resourceful, persistent, and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Due to that fact that Rayne was raised to be a powerful vampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents, she can seem cold, aloof, brooding, and even callous at times. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, ruthless, kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from death and destruction, behaves somewhat sadistically, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, however she is caring towards the victims and even stated that "I don't approve of senseless killing." She is also rather cocky and flirtatious, and frequently converses, taunts, and belittles her opponents before killing them. She does care for the human race (she also does prefer to be thought of as half human, however), and she has been shown to actually care about a few people (her mother, Sidney, Nigel, and even Mia, despite being a slayer, are notable examples). This may stem from already losing her loved ones over the years and her dedication to her job. Whenever Rayne kills a supernatural creature, even if it's one she really hates, she often makes the sign of the cross over her heart and says "Requiescat in pace", which is Italian for "rest in peace" and something she learned form Oracle. She does it because she shows respect. Physical Appearance Being a Dhampir, as they are more attractive than humans, Rayne is a very beautiful and quite tall young woman with light pale complexion and smooth, long, straight dark hair, light brown eyes, and with red streaks at the end of her hair. Rayne also wears all black: a long black leather coat, black jeans, a black belt, a red-black tang-top like shirt, black wrist gloves, black pants with red stripes coming down the sides and long black boots. Powers and Abilities As a Dhampir, Rayne inherits powers from all vampires: such as enhanced superhuman physical abilities, including strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, senses, stamina, endurance, healing factor and resilience, and mental abilities of hypnosis and compulsion, and even immortality. She feeds on human blood and other vampires as well, which heightens her abilities to a greater extend. Even when she was growing up, she possessed fighting abilities to defend herself against vampires and other supernatural creatures. After she gains powers from another dhampir, Rayne's powers increase, allowing her to be strong enough to take on supernatural creatures as strong as Alpha Elders. Kagan even once said to Rayne "You've got the best of both worlds, don't you? All our strengths, none of our weaknesses." In addition, like with vampires, Raynes' powers and abilities increase and improve with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood whether human, animal, or even vampire blood. Original Abilities Being a Dhampir, Rayne possesses the standard powers of a vampire although to a heightened degree. She possesses remarkable fighting abilities to defend herself against vampires, werewolves, or just about anything else for that matter, as she trained under Oracle. She is considered by many to be powerful and talented. She is trained how to stake vampires and also the traits of a Supernatural Hunter. Oracle even mentioned that when she is at full strength, Rayne "can be very powerful." These were the powers she also had during her younger, early life as a Dhampir. Furthermore, she has a Dhampir's abilities: regenerative healing factor, enhanced senses, endurance, strength and speed. Like normal vampires, Rayne's powers and abilities grow more powerful with time. *'Super Strength' - Being a Dhampir, even while growing up, Rayne is significantly much physically stronger than humans, kitsune, skin-changers, skinwalkers, and most vampires and, like normal vampires, she grows even stronger with time. Once when she was a child, despite being far younger and only being half vampire, Rayne was once able to overpower a 170-year-old vampire and even toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. It seems that the source of her superior strength is that she feeds on not just human blood or animal blood, but vampire blood as well, doubling her strength and allowing her to combat stronger beings like Angels and Demons. Her strength is also more powerful then Werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - As a Dhampir, Rayne is much faster than humans, kitsune, skin-changers, skinwalkers, and most vampires. She can accelerate her movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, she appears as a vibrating blur of motion. Her reflexes are similarly heightened, as she has caught many knives, blades, arrows, bolts, and even stakes thrown and shot at her many times. Like her strength, her speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Due to her status as a Dhampir, Rayne possesses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. She can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump with his super speed too. These abilities increase with age and time. *'Emotional Control' - Even though she never turns them off, Rayne has the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of himself and can turn on and off her emotions and humanity. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to her being a Dhampir, Rayne is able to move around during the day without the use of a day walking ring, unlike vampires. *'Mind Compulsion' - Because of her vampiric side, Rayne has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Rayne can control dreams and subconscious. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Rayne has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, werewolves, and most vampires. She can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. These senses improve with time. *'Immortality' - Despite being half-human, Rayne stopped aging once he reached maturity. She now has the ability to live forever and never grow old or age another day. Even throughout her young life, while she was aging, she was immune to all conventional illnesses, diseases, viruses, toxins, sicknesses, and infections. She has been living for over 288 to almost 300 years. *'Healing Factor' - Rayne can heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. She can snap even his finger bones back into place after being broken and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. She can even heal a werewolf bite, even though she is not wholly immune to its effects. *'Super Durability' - Rayne can take a great amount of damage without being slowed down. Even while still young, she had been shot with wooden bullets and has been seen to continue fighting, even if she was shot in the heart. *'Fangs' - Rayne can grow a pair of fangs which she uses to feed on humans, animals, and even other vampires. They might come out when she is close to blood or angered as well. *'Eidetic Memory' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne possesses perfect recall and is unable to forget. Her mind is often called a "vault" in which she stores all her information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. In addition, as she grew throughout her life, she developed mentally at a rate far faster than their chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. *'Magic' - Rayne is a master of the dark arts and a skilled exorcist. Since her teenage years, Rayne has accumulated vast knowledge of magic, and the occult. **'Astral Projection' - Rayne is able to separate her soul from her body to travel through different dimensions. **'Exorcism' - Rayne can exorcise the hosts of Demons, and spirits in general that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. In doing so, she sends them back to hell by casting numerous spells and holding traps against them. **'Necromancy' - Rayne mentioned that she mastered necromancy during her teenage years. **'Summoning' - Rayne can summon various entities, and even control them. **'Magic Circles' - Rayne uses magic circles that can be used as boundaries or traps for certain creatures. **'Pyrokinesis/Pyromancy' - One of Rayne's offensive abilities are she creates fires or hell fires from her lighter. She has the ability to ignite her hands, intimidating nearby threats. **'Magical protection' - Rayne has shown that she is resistant to many supernatural attacks, seen where she was unaffected by Oracle's chronokinesis. She also used a magical circle to protect her and Sidney from a powerful demon, and conjured a spell to protect herself from a crossroads. **'Telekinesis' - Rayne once telekinetically closed and locked a door. **'Electrokinesis' - An ability unique to herself, Rayne possesses control over electricity. *'Occult Knowledge' - Though she utilizes various tools and weapons in her fight against demons, Rayne has greatly extensive knowledge of the supernatural occultism, allowing her to perform various rituals, spells, and magic. *'Clairvoyance' - Being part of the supernatural 'family', Rayne can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires, werewolves, and other ghosts can. It should be noted that the boost in strength and smell on the day of the full moon, and the ability to perceive ghosts only take effect after a werewolf's first transformation. *'Weaponry Expert' - Being a powerful Dhampir, Rayne is extremely proficient and skilled with various forms of weapons, both modern and medieval. She is also highly skilled with her double blades, fire arms, and even angel blades and can fight practically any supernatural creature. *'Expert Infiltration' - Using her abilities and planning, Rayne can infiltrate literately anywhere on Earth. She has infiltrated Castle Dracula, Military Camps, even The White House and much more. *'Skilled Fighter' - Rayne is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat fighting, other forms of martial arts, and possesses remarkable physical strength, being able to hold her own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as spirits, monsters, lower-level demons, and even lower level angels. Using her superior agility, she is able to take out multiple guards. Her speed and body control allow her to move with acrobatic precision to avoid getting shot while quickly taking out multiple armed soldiers. *'Van Helsing's Mark' - As a member of the Van Helsings, Rayne possesses this mark/symbol, which reveals to be a map that will lead to the secret location where Dracula is placed. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal containing Dracula, as well as tells the story of Dracula, the original vampire, and the archangel Gabriel, the one who first defeated Dracula. Advanced Powers After gaining additional powers from Raven, Rayne's powers increase greatly that makes her among the most powerful supernatural creatures on planet Earth. Her powers and abilities also grow stronger and increase over time, age, experience and consumption of blood. *'Supernatural Strength' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne is even supernaturally much physically stronger than humans, slayers, shapeshifters, vampires, and most other supernatural creatures. She always has the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human or supernatural creature and can toss an average size, fully grown human or even the oldest non-original vampires across a room with great speed and force. She grabs Michael by the throat and holds him against a wall several feet off the ground, performs spectacular leaps, and strikes her enemies with tremendous force. She is able to kill younger Vampires with just a few blows and manhandles four police officers with ease. Other examples of her strength ability include single-handedly lifting a grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and large animals. She is able to bench-press cars with ease and are capable of lifting about 1 ton. It seems that the source of his superior strength is that she feeds on not just human blood or animal blood, but also vampire blood as well, doubling his strength. Her strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form, as she is shown to be able to engage even Alpha Werewolves in close quarter combat without being harmed, even before becoming enhanced. She is also shown to be able to ram her arm through a werewolf in battle and has also gone toe-to-toe in physical fight against Dracula, despite his status as the Original Vampire. She is even strong enough to fight even the oldest of Alpha Elder Vampires. She uses the greatest extent of her strength seen to date when she flips a van, which has a momentum equal to 180 tons. Like with normal vampires, Rayne grows stronger with time and age. *'Supernatural Speed' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne is much faster than humans, slayers, shapeshifters, and non-original vampires and is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. She can also accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, as fast or even faster than a pure vampire. When running across long distances, she appears as a vibrating blur of motion. Rayne is quick enough to sprint by and incapacitate a group of police officers without them being able to keep up with her movements. She is also shown speeding through two lines of armed guards while slitting their throats with a scalpel in the process, and then disappearing in an instant. Her enhanced reflexes are similarly heightened. Rayne also moves so fast that everything else, when compared to her, appears to be moving in slow motion and her perception of time is slowed as with Dilated Perception, but Rayne also movies faster than normal. She also demonstrates speed akin to teleportation when she breaks into a scientist's apartment and moves right next to him in an instant. Like with her strength, her speed increases with age as she grows faster with time. **'Dilated Perception' - Rayne's reflexes and perception are enhanced, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur. Note that everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. **'Freeze Time' - Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time. However, Rayne's speed is dramatically increased and her perception is such that enemies hardly seem to move. *'Supernatural Agility' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne possesses supernatural stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. Her agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can leap several feet into the air and is also able to move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump with his super speed too and perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on her feet. Rayne is also able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant. She was able to do a spinning headscissors to a werewolf, and is seen jumping over two cars with one hand. Rayne's agility has proven to support her lack of strength compared to the Original Vampires, allowing her to take on multiple creatures at once. These abilities increase with age and time. *'Supernatural Stamina' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Emotional Control' - Even though she never turns them off, Rayne has the supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of herself and can turn on and off her emotions and humanity. , e.g. She can turn off/switch off her humanity to make killing easier for her, although she never does because she literately can't. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to her being a Dhampir and due to her Human heritage, Rayne is able to and is capable of moving and walking around during the day without the use of a day walking ring, unlike vampires. She is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours. *'Weather Manipulation' - Due to her Vampirism, Rayne is able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. *'Compelling Animals' - Due to her vampirism, Rayne is able to compel animals, such as not only a crow, but various kinds of birds, bats, house cats, rats, and other animals to spy on people, and go through entries in other places. *'Flight' - Like some vampires, even though she is a Dhampir, Rayne has the ability to fly and levitate. Rayne also develops a pair of bat-like wings that can deploy and retract onto his back that allows him to fly faster. The tips of his wings are also extremely sharp and can be used as weapons to impale or slash opponents. *'Mind Compulsion/Hypnosis' - Due to her Vampire heritage, Rayne can and has the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, alter/erase human memories, and influence a human's mind by making eye contact. Because of her hybrid nature, Rayne is completely impervious to vampiric, hybrid, Alpha Vampire, and even Dracula's hypnosis and can compel the minds of sentient creatures: humans, shapeshifters, and even other vampires. Calling it "compelling", it is an ability that comes naturally with his vampirism. *'Dream Manipulation' - Rayne can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Invisibility' - Being a Dhampir, due to her vampiric side, Rayne has the power to render herself completely invisible. In addition, Rayne can also become invisible to many other supernaturals, including ghosts, priests, slayers, witches, shapeshifters, vampires, hybrids, and even the Original Vampire Dracula. *'Supernatural Regenerative Healing Factor' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne, like true vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows her to heal even the most series injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans and even original vampires. Dhampirs are capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, they are not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement after a few weeks whereas humans take months to years to recover from similar injuries. *'Supernatural Durability' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued and can take far more trauma than any other supernatural creature on Earth can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain and wood do not weaken her, making her practically indestructible. *'Supernaturally Acute Senses' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne's sense of sight, smell, taste, and hearing are heightened to levels beyond to those possessed by true vampires. **'Sight' - Rayne is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. She retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. ***'Aura Perception' - Her heightened vision allows her to see her prey and their blood auras. ****'Aura Vision' - Aura Vision allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see living beings through walls and doors, and the strength of their aura gives her a rough indication of their health. ***'Beliar's eye' - With Beliar's eye Rayne's sight is vastly improved.She uses this ability as a binocular of sorts and it can be used to snipe enemies from great distances. **'Hearing' - Her hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but can also hear noises vampires cane and even at greater distances. **'Smell' - Her sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Dhampirs are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. They can also sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating to the latter. Overall, their keen senses give them several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies. *'Enhanced Eidetic Memory' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne has and possesses perfect memory recall and is completely unable to forget. Her mind is often called a "vault" in which she stores all her information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. *'Immortality' - Due to her Vampire heritage and being a Dhampir, like vampires, Rayne is immortal, has and infinite lifespan, and does not physically age and she, despite being only half-immortal, is also truly immortal and she cannot be killed by any conventional man-made weapons of method. She is not a millisecond past her absolute physical prime and is immune to all conventional forms of illnesses, sicknesses, diseases, viruses, poisons, and infections, including a werewolf bite. She does not need to eat, drink, or breathe. *'Invulnerability' - Rayne, the only Dhampir, has few weaknesses compared to other vampires, including Kagan, the Alpha Elders, and even the Original Vampire Dracula and she is near completely immortal. *'Fangs' - Being a Dhampir and due to her vampirism, Rayne has, possesses and can grow/extend a pair and/or set of sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth from her mouth that which allow her to use to feed on the blood of humans. The fangs also might come out when she is close to blood or angered. Her bite can also sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Her teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's and a vampires neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. *'Clairvoyance' - The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. As a Dhampir, Rayne can see and hear ghosts. She can also sense werewolves, who give off a distinct, dog-like stench that can only be detected by vampires and other werewolves. *'Supernatural Endurance' - Being a powerful Dhampir, Rayne can withstand several gunshots and still have enough strength to fight and is seen jumping from a ledge at least 100 feet (approx. 30 meters) high and landing without injury. She can leap to high places with ease, seen when jumping over large fences. She can take a shotgun blast to the abdomen without flinching. She is able to perform amazing feats of strength without fatigue and can withstand the crushing depths of the ocean without a wetsuit or breathing apparatus. After adapting to her new status, he is able to withstand several powerful blows from Dracula, the latter whose raw strength is enough to shatter solid stone. *'Blood Sorting' - Like Dracula and all Alpha Elders, Rayne can read a person's memories by drinking their blood. *'Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities' - True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, all of which Rayne is totally immune to. For instance, she is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight whereas vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If a vampire is not killed and merely injured, it will still take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. As a Dhampir, Rayne is also immune to the effects of vervain (a.k.a. verbena) while, in contrast, vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by it. Rayne herself could be only slighty injured by a silver or wooden weapon and their healing powers would be able to heal from the injury very quickly. She is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, while vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. As a Dhampir, Rayne may not have to feast on blood (though she only needs to feed every once a week), and she even can enter homes without permission and even own property. **'Immunity to UV Light' - Due to her nature as a Dhampir, Rayne possesses a pure Immortal's immunity to UV light and he is able to walk around the sunlight during the day. **'Sunlight Resistance' - Being a Dhampir, Rayne can withstand the sun and be under the sun for unlimited time. *'Feeding' - Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage. *'Ghost Feed' - A ghostly double of Rayne targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health while engaging other enemies. *'Enthrall' - The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it enters the targeted enemy, causing the enemy to fight for Rayne. Enthralled enemies are killed when Enthrall wears off. *'Blood Rage' - Rayne's blade attacks and kicks become much stronger, but she cannot block. *'Blood Fury' - Blood Fury is essentially a more powerful version of Blood Rage. In this state Rayne causes more damage to enemies who can not restrain her frenzied attacks, but as with Blood Rage, cannot block. She will kill anyone who stands in her way.Also in Blood Fury, Rayne is invulnerable to damage. *'Blood Storm' - A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Rayne, killing and destroying most enemies within its range instantly. Some large enemies and bosses are not killed by Blood Storm, but are still damaged by it. *'Shapeshifting' - Rayne gains this ability in from the mysterious Raven when he saves her with the price of his life. She can transform in a raven thus giving her the ability to fly and avoid traps and obstacles and reach ledges that are too far for Rayne to reach.She is also capable of attacking in this form. *'Poisoning' - Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies by biting them. Once bitten they will explode causing major damage to those around. *'Invitation Immunity' - Due to the fact that the she is capable of owning property (something which vampires, hybrids, even the Alpha Elder themselves can't do), Rayne is immune to the invitation rule which all vampires and hybrids are vulnerable to. Equipment and Weapons * Twin Blades - Rayne's signature blades. They were forged from sulfur brimstone hellfire, given to her by Oracle and her Mother. Rayne obtained these shortly before joining the Order of the Church, from Oracle, got them from her mother as a gift should Rayne become a hunter, as well as a member of the Order of the Church. The blades themselves are mounted on braces, which are attached to her arms with handle grips on the sides of the blades themselves, the blades are fairly long, and almost double in length while in her Blood Fury state. Additionally, these blades can kill almost anything. * Harpoon - Rayne is equipped with a wrist mounted harpoon, in which she shoots to spear her enemies with, then pull back in order to throw or pull them closer to her. * The Carpathian Dragons - The dual handguns fuse blood with chemicals in order to make lethal projectiles. They gain their blood-ammunition supply by draining it from Rayne's victims and storing the blood in their reservoirs or when empty, drawing it directly from Rayne herself. They can only be used by Dhampirs, though it is not explained how or why, and have numerous lethal upgrades and firing modes. * Journal of the Van Helsings - As a member of the Van Helsings, Rayne possesses a journal passed down through her family generations. It is described as Rayne's individual and most significant object. Inside it is everything there is to be known about every supernatural creatures (i.e. what they are, how powerful they are, how to stop and kill them, etc.) Weaknesses As a Dhampir, Rayne is completely immune to practically all of a vampires numerous and very particular vulnerabilities. For instance, she is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight and can even walk around during the day, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours but bright sunlight gives them mild burns and makes in incredibly difficult to see. Rayne is also immune to the effects of vervain, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by it. Whilst she can be injured by a wooden weapon, her healing powers are able to heal it much faster than normal vampires. Rayne doesn't have to feast on blood (though she only needs to feed every once a week). And she can enter homes without permission and even own property. *'Vampirism' - As a Dhampir, Rayne possesses one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, she injects herself with a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If she doesn't drink the serum for an extended period of time, she will rapidly weaken and her self control will be stretched to the limit. She would be forced to attack a human and consume their blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. However, she also occasionally drinks from blood bags and even feed off of vampires as well. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause Rayne's blood vessels to explode. Only on a very high scale output can damage or effect Rayne because of her hybrid nature. *'Angelic Blade' - Dhampirs can be killed by being stabbed with an angelic blade. *'Archangel Blade' - Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing even the most powerful of dhampirs. *'Turok-Hans' - Being supernatural monsters that predate supernatural creatures but existed after angels, Turok-Hans can overpower and kill dhampirs. However, Dhampirs have proven to be one of the few creatures strong enough, smart enough, and fast enough to fight them on almost even grounds. *'Angels' - As the most powerful creations of God, even normal Angels can kill even the oldest Dhampirs, however with Rayne it's not without difficulty, as she is a highly trained fighter and can combat just about anything. *'Death's Scythe' - Since this weapon can kill anything, it can kill Dhampirs. *'Death' - Can kill any being, as literately the bringer of death. *'God' - As the most powerful being in the universe, He can kill Rayne. Relationships Rayne and Oracle : "You are my family, Oracle. And that is never going to change. Because no matter what...no matter how far you've gone...and no matter where you are, whether it's a quarter of a dimension away or all the way across the Universe...you'll always be my family." : —Rayne to Oracle before he returns to Heaven Rayne and Oracle share a close bond, comparable to that of siblings and/or mentor and student. As he is her guardian angel, Oracle protects Rayne and cares deeply for her. Rayne has known Oracle practically her whole life. She trusts Oracle with her life more than anyone else, especially since he has never lied to her or tricked her. Oracle also taught Rayne how to hunt supernatural creatures, especially vampires. And in addition to being her mentor and oldest friend in the world, whilst he sometimes acts like the big brother to her, Rayne considers Oracle as to be the closest thing that she has to family, specifically a father figure, much like what Mia and Nigel share. With her mother Christina gone, it seems that Oracle has taken the role of a parent-figure to Rayne. Rayne even once said to Mia, Sidney, and Nigel that "Oracle is like a father to me." Rayne is very protective of Oracle and is more than willing to do more than anything for him, as he is the most important person in her life. Rayne and Mia Rayne an Mia at first had a hard understanding, but eventually and quickly, the two became fast friends. Mia trusts Rayne and respects her. They work and hunt very well together and make a good team. Rayne is shown to be very protective of Mia and starts to develop feelings for her. Eventually, they share a kiss, passionate night, and fall in love. Rayne and Sidney : "You're a very smart and brave girl Sidney. And I think with the right help and a great deal of patience and trust, you can survive in tis world." : —Rayne to Sidney Rayne and Sidney are good friends and Sidney see's her as a mentor, as Rayne teaches her about all supernatural creatures. Rayne also sees Sidney like a little sister she never wanted. After Oracle, Sidney is Rayne's closest friend Rayne and Nigel Rayne and Nigel are friends and Nigel is fascinated by Rayne as he has never seen a Dhampir before, even though he's only heard of them. Nigel regards her with an even temper, and he also regards Rayne almost as a peer, sharing books and prophecies with her. Memorable Quotes Season 1 Unnatural Pilot Part 2: Shadow World *"Hello. My name is Rayne. I was born almost 300 ago, and since then, I have been living in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. Let me start from the beginning. I was born in Rome, in the year 1727. I lived with my mother, Christina, whom I loved more than anything in this world. She...was my world. I never knew my father. According to her, he died before I was born. She was all I had. I loved her...idolized her...worshiped her even. Call me a "Momma's girl" if you want. I would have hung myself with her aprons if it meant her approval. She was my everything. She was all I had. But one night, she was taken from me. She rapped and murdered by a man named Kagan. As I hid, I witness my mothers horrible, gruesome death at the hands of that monster. As it turns out, Kagan isn't a man, nor is he just a monster. But he is a very old and very powerful vampire lord. He left and disappeared, and I was alone standing next to my mother's motionless body. And I swore vengeance. But in that same moment, something triggered inside me...something that gave me the very same powers as a vampire. Powers that made me stronger, faster, dangerous. But I am not a vampire. Part vampire, part human; I am a Dhampir. My natural and magical abilities allow me to withstand the elements that eradicate vampire kind. Since that dreadful night, nearly 3 centuries ago give or take, I have spent my whole life searching for Kagan, looking for the very monster that killed my mother. Born of violence, I've never known freedom from the darkness that infects the weak. I've walked the shadows of our world, mercilessly destroying the destroyers, as has been my calling. As has been my destiny. I guess the only question is...will I ever be free? My name is Rayne Van Helsing. And this is my story." *"It's a long story." *"Take it from me, nothing in the world can erase the pain of loosing someone you love. You carry that pain with you for the rest of your life, how ever long that might be. But the best you can hope for is that overtime, the wound begins to heal. But no matter what we do, not matter how strong we are, no matter how hard we fight, and no matter how hard we try...the scar always stays with us, marking our souls forever." Kagan lets the Walkers of Skin Out * "It doesn't really matter if whether you are the weakest and slowest kid in gym class or even the strongest and fastest supernatural creature in existence...every one of us is running. Even just being alive means running. Running from something, running to something. Or even someone. But no matter how fast you are, there are somethings you can't outrun. Because even if you try, those things always one day, sooner or later, catch up with you...and when they do, they can run you down and they can run you down hard. And you may not be able to get back up." Rayne and Mia vs. Kagan *"My name is Rayne Van Helsing. I am a Dhampir and I was born 288 years ago. When I was a 13 year old child, I witnessed my mother's murder at the hands of the powerful vampire lord Kagan. Since then, I have spent my whole life hunting him down and take revenge. Every human being on this planet knows that life is not without pain. For most of us, it's an inconvenience, a trial to be endured or avoided. But there are a select few who seek it out, who use it as a tool to create something so beautiful that it transcends this world and makes them immortal. One day, I will find Kagan and I will destroy him for killing my mother. That day is today. And even if I fail, revenge is a long game. And he may have time, but so do I." *"Take it from someone who's lived for almost 300 years, none of us can make it through this life without suffering some kind of pain. Having lived through my fair share, I can tell you the most difficult to endure is loneliness. Kagan was right. Life is a game -- and one that we must play. No matter how careful we are, there is simply no way to go through this life unscathed. But, fortunately for us, it's a game we never have to play alone." Other Quotes * "Oh, bit me." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Van Helsing Category:Hunters